Triple Trouble
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: A Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, and fair play. Nobody said anything about fending off a love potion enduced Draco Malfoy. Ravenclaws value intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. Nobody said they had to help fend off a twitterpated Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Triple Trouble

Summary: A Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play; they correspond roughly to the element of earth. Nobody said anything about a love potion induced Slytherin. Ravenclaws value intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom; they correspond roughly to the element of air. Nobody said they had to help their twin sister with a twitterpated Draco Malfoy.

_Disclaimer: I own my characters and the plot, J.K. Rowling owns her characters and everything I don't. Quite simple when I think about it._

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger can be a very pushy person. After helping Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldermort, she goes into this psychotic rampage all through England. Since she planned to complete her seventh and final year, everyone else had to as well. Harry didn't appear too thrilled with this idea and neither did Ronald Weasley. The guys put up quite a fight, stating we were all adults and legally of age to work in the wizarding world without a top education. Guess who won?

Well, my sisters and I are sitting on the train bound for Hogwarts; there's a clue for you right there. Who am I? My name is Chloe Shelton. I am in seventh year, a legal adult and bound for school. I already know what I want to be. I want to become a Healer.

During the war I proved to be very good with healing spells and treating the mentally unstable. I brought Fred Weasley from dying for crying out loud! Though I couldn't find George's missing ear. He doesn't seem to really mind. Katie looks after him admirably. I don't need to finish my education! Then the new head mistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagal, announces all seventh years are to return for their final year. Drat it all.

I am in Hufflepuff. I am also a Metamorphosis. I don't know what my natural hair colour is. At the moment, I have it black and my eyes are a pretty blue/ green. They are quite large, much too large for my face. I am very short as well. I stand at 5"1 ½. I am very proud of this. I am pale skinned and my hands are always cold. I am quite smart, not like Hermione mind you, but I'm pretty close.

She and Draco Malfoy are the only ones ahead of me. I wonder if he's coming back to school? Probably not. Why am I speaking of him so calmly? He's a good guy now, a bad boy gone good, kind of. In protecting his mother Narcissa from Death Eaters and Askaban, Draco Malfoy spilled his guts to the Order. Too bad the Golden Trio don't trust him completely, but I find nothing wrong with him. A little moody, but then again I'm not too chirpy in the mornings so I shan't complain of his grumpiness.

Anyways, back to myself. I have a green thumb. I can make anything grow. Owls hate me, as they tend to peck at me and try to swat me with their wings, which is why I have a pet bunny. Only Boggier understands me. He's always willing to listen to my ramblings late at night. He's white and very fat. I carry him everywhere. Actually, he's currently sitting on my lap. Olisa and Francine are worrying that he will have a poo in our compartment. They have never understood Boggier like I have.

We are a pure blood family, we triplets. Yes, we are triplets. Though we don't look much alike, people still get us mixed up unless we are in our respective house robes.

Olisa is the oldest of the bunch. She is 5"4, she never lets me forget it either. I hate her, naw I don't. I love her; she's part of me. Olisa has her hair cut to her chin and a dark brown. Her eyes are currently a dark brown, showing she is sleepy. She is in the house of Ravenclaw, the freakishly smart people (excluding Granger). She wears thick white-framed reading glasses when she's studying. It's like seeing a teacher in her youth.

Francine is the youngest of us. Currently she is sleeping against the window, her mouth open and softly snoring. She is also in Ravenclaw and is the tallest at 5"6 ½. She is an odd ball. Forget that she likes wearing chunky bracelets and big earrings; her hair is shoulder length like mine only she has fun with colour.

As we were leaving home, she decides last minute to annoy mom and dad and change her hair colour from blonde to neon green. Her eyes are the same colour. She looks kind of cute with green hair as her freckles stand out. She's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser. She is quite competitive in the game and I'm glad Olisa and I are spectators of the game and not players, we'd be doomed.

I smell the air. There's a funny odour in the compartment. I'm not the only one, damn Olisa and her delicate sensibilities! Olisa looked up from her thick text, her glasses perched on her nose and an eyebrow raised. "Boggier is smelling, Chloe." I look down to my lap, studying the fat bunny. His ears were to the sides, his eyes closed. He looks completely relaxed… Uh- oh.

Lifting him off my lap, I hold him up to set him in his carrier. "He'll be quick."

Olisa scrunched up her nose, her blonde hair taking a strawberry tinge and her cheeks going a light pink. "Chloe, he just farted."

Francine snorted a final time before raising her head, her green eyes sleepy. "Who cut the cheese?" She looked down at Boggier. "You little bunny are a nasty one. You should really warn someone before you rip one off like that." She lifted her wand and produced a clothespin. Pressing it against her nose, Francine returned to her nap. Her snores sounded disjointed now. Lovely.

There was a quick knock at our door before red curls popped in. Brown eyes lit up. "Hey girls!" Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley's younger sister as well as Harry Potter's girl friend, and a year behind us. She grabbed a seat beside me. "You guys ready to back to school?"

I grinned. "Oh yes! I'm ready to go to school and get some knowledge!" I swung my right fist side to side in fake excitement. Ginny snorted.

"Hey, I've still got two years of school." She scooped Boggier from his carrier, patting his head. "Hey big guy." Lucky for her he was finished pooping otherwise she'd have brown on her skirt.

Francine snorted, her eyelids fluttering and her mouth opening. Ginny smirked. "Somebody's sleepy."

Olisa grinned from behind her book. "We got up at 6:30 this morning. She's not an early riser." She turned a page.

The door opened to have Ronald and Harry enter the compartment. This place just got a whole lot squishier. "Greetings girls." Ronald grinned, sitting beside Olisa while Ginny made me squish up against the window to allow Harry room. Harry gave a weary smile, slinging his arm over the red head's shoulders.

His green eyes turned in my direction. "Hermione's been asking after you Olisa."

"Over here Harry." Olisa fluttered her fingers, her eyes never leaving her book. "I'm almost done with her book. I'm on the 34th chapter." Ronald shook his head.

"Reading gives me such a headache. I don't know how you…"

"Wha!" Francine bolted from her seat, clutching the clothespin on her nose. She pulled the offending thing off her nose. "I had the scariest dream! Longbottom was courting me and giving wet kisses and his toad was there and oh my gosh it was frightening! I was a black head!"

"Brunette." Olisa corrected.

Francine shook her head. "No black head, blacker than Chloe's hair right now!" Her eyes were colouring to a brown, showing her nervousness. She took a deep breath before acknowledging our company. "Where's Hermione?"

"Joining Malfoy in the Head's compartment." Ronald muttered, his face turning pink. I smirked.

"That's a fine tone to speak of a comrade."

"Doesn't matter. Sneaky little bastard…" He continued to mutter "ferret" and "blonde hair" and "hex his balls off". I left him to his muttering as Luna entered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize everyone was here." She sat down on the floor, her back to the door. I loved her soft voice, very calming during a crisis. I smile.

"Come sit with me, Luna." She's my best friend and a Ravenclaw. Very rarely does she get us Sheltons mixed up. I flicker my wand to Ginny, silently levitating her into Harry's lap, much to his delight. I pat the now vacated cushion. "Come join me." She smiles, immediately drawing me into a discussion on Nargles and how sneaky they are in the autumn. You can never trust them you know.

_This is the first chapter. Review, review, review. I am applying large amounts of peer pressure on you. Review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: Alright Purpleabsofsteel, you are my solo reviewer once again. Come on people! Review! I know you're all out there!_

Chapter 2

**Olisa's POV**

It's good to be back at Hogwarts. Everyone is slowly getting back in routine. Francine, Chloe, and I are in most of the same classes. We have a few new teachers but nothing drastic. McGonnagal is a good Head Mistress. The one class I really don't like is Potions. Severus Snape is still teaching this class. Despite his dedication to the Order, he still gives me the creeps. It's his eyes; they're so dark and sinister.

I remove my glasses from my face, setting them into my hair and straighten my posture in my seat as he began lecturing. "Today you will be making a Reviving Potion. It's a highly complex brew that I am sure will baffle most if not all of you and will take most of the class. I will be assigning partners."

His smirk grew at the collection of groans. Hermione pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. I curse under my breath. Please don't put me with Longbottom. Anyone but him! Put me with Ronald! He sucks at Potions but he obeys step-by-step instructions!

"Potter with Olisa Shelton." Thank Merlin! Harry's a decent potions partner. For a Gryffindor he's quite smart; I won't have to monitor his movements. "Weasley with Malfoy. Francine Shelton with Longbottom." He glared into Longbottom's nervous gaze. "Try not to blow up the potion, Mr Longbottom." Francine's face turned quite pale, her blue hair turning orange, her panic making itself known. She and Chloe don't understand self-restraint. At least I can keep my hair colour most days. Oh great, now she's banging her head on the table.

"Ow!" Chloe just pulled her head up by her hair. Frannie doesn't look too pleased.

Snape returns to his clipboard, naming off the remaining six pairs. "… and Chloe Shelton with Zabini." He set his clipboard aside. "The potion should take you the rest of class so you should get started if you want a passing grade." He took his place behind his desk. I'd really like to wipe that smirk off his face.

Francine came up beside me. "Olisa, please take my spot with Neville. I really, really don't want to work with him and Chloe wouldn't switch with me! Last time Lisa was his partner and she lost her eyebrows!"

I roll my eyes. "That was in sixth year for crying out loud! And no, I'm not giving up Harry. Now shoo." I wave my fingers as she scuttled away, pouting and her hair highlighting copper.

I take my seat beside Harry. I immediately begin cutting the eve root. This should be an interesting class.

**Francine's POV**

"You mess this up for me Neville and I will vanish your head from here to New Zealand to be found later on in a pile of cow doo-doo."

**Chloe's POV**

Francine's lucky Luna isn't here. She would have stood up for her boyfriend. I turn my attention to the Potion assignment, immediately chopping the eve root with the buckler leaf. Zabini copied my movements in synchronization.

"Is there a reason you've taken up miming my movements, Zabini?" I ask, not bothering to raise my head. I can feel his knowing smile.

"Synchronization of the movements is a way to show a girl a bloke's interested." He tossed his dark brown hair from his dark eyes. I smirk.

"If the girl's not interested?"

"Oh, she's interested." Zabini added a few liquid ingredients along with my chopped root and leaf. "She's just playing hard to get."

I snort, raising my eyes to his confident face. "You are a first class player Zabini."

He grins, his hand closing over my arm. "I have experience, you need some fun in your life Shelton."

I nod. "You're right." His eyes lit up in triumph. I nod again. "Tell me my name and I'll have fun with you." His triumphant face faltered.

"Your name? Easy _Shelton._" He pointed to a desk a few rows in front of us. "That's Francine." Her copper hair has now turned a pale yellow as she and Longbottom carefully stir the ingredients in their cauldron. Theirs didn't look promising, the potion supposed to be hazel and theirs puce. He points to our left, taking a deep breath. "That's Chloe with Potter." His finger rests under my chin. "And you are my darling Olisa." I smirk, flicking his hand away.

"No Zabini. Good try though." We turn back to our potion, my face amused and Zabini's in a pout.

**Francine's POV**

Okay, our potion is screwed. Snape's in his element as our potion turns from a pucey colour to a dark purple gloop. Neville is frowning in concentration. "This is not supposed to happen." The stirring spoon just got stuck.

"We're screwed." I grip the spoon in both hands and managed to raise it with the gloop sticking like gum a few meters out before being sucked into the cauldron, my sleeves now stuck in the gloop. "Neville, get me outta here!"

Now the little buger looks scared. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls. My arms are stuck in this mess up to my elbows and it's starting to smell like lavender. Heavily. Yucky. I gag, Neville is pulling really hard. "Okay!" I raise my voice, my face flaming at the snickering around us. "Clearly this is not helping!"

Snape came over to our table. "Tsk, tsk, Miss Shelton. I expected better from you." Yeah, yeah, all Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart. We are, it's just having Longbottom for a partner makes things just that more difficult. I sniff, blowing a strand of red hair from my face. I had it such a pretty blue before, it took me forever!

Waving his wand expertly, Snape had my arms free and the cauldron emptied. "Now, don't you two touch anything." He walked away. I grab Neville by the shirt collar.

"You idiot. When I say don't put in the eel eye, I mean DON'T PUT IN THE EEL EYE!"

"10 points from Hufflepuff Shelton for disrupting my class." I glare at him, seething. A hand slammed over my mouth.

"Francine is in Ravenclaw, sir." Olisa corrected, pressing her hand tightly against my mouth.

His eyebrows rise. "Another 10 points for speaking without permission, Miss Shelton." That bastard. Olisa simply nodded, her lips pressed together. Her eyes bore into mine.

"Smarten up, Francine." She hissed before returning to her table with Harry. Their potion was a nice colour. Nothing bubbling or sticky. I glance down at my robes. The purple goop seems to have decided to live on my robes. Nothing will take this out. Grrr.

"Weasley!!" BABOOM! I whirl my head around to see pink sparks flying and pale peach liquid burst into the air before descending on the Slytherin blonde twit. Weasley had fallen back in his chair, landing on Chloe and sparing them both from the coloured spray.

Draco Malfoy spluttered peach cream from his mouth, his eyes wild. Beside him, Blaise grinned like an idiot. "Draco mate, you alright in there?"

Steel grey eyes turned in his direction. "I am drenched in peach and you're just standing there!" A hand went to his drenched hair. "Damn it!" Oh dear, his hair's ruined. Heehee. Neville gives me a weird look, mirth in his own eyes. I guess cackling softly would be a bit strange. Oh well.

"Could you get off of me now, Ronald? You're a little heavy." Chloe's muffled voice sounded beneath Ronald's long body. His face turned a deep red.

"Yeah sorry about that." He rolled off her. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Ron?" Her concern towards her boyfriend would've been touching if I wasn't so worried about Chloe.

"Don't worry about him! He almost squished my sister to death!" I pull Chloe into a sitting position. Black strands of hair have escaped her French braid. Her blue eyes seem dazed. Olisa joined my side.

"You still with us girl?" Chloe gave us a bleak grunt and a nod of confirmation.

Ron's contrite voice sounded behind us. "I'm so sorry Francine. I didn't mean to fall on you."

"You didn't." What do we have to do? Wear nametags!?!

"Her name is Chloe, Weasley. You'd think after fighting a war together, you'd get names right." Malfoy's condescending voice spoke up. We all shifted out gaze to him.

"How the hell-" Ron started before being shoved aside, falling into Hermione's lap. Dripping in the disastrous potion, Malfoy wiggled his way between me and Olisa. Eeeww! Goopy peaches! I don't even like peaches! They're fuzzy, yuck. Never trust a fuzzy fruit.

Crouching onto his haunches, he pressed a pale hand against Chloe's cheek, his voice lower than usual. I think it is in concern.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? WTF!?!

_There! Second chapter complete. Come review! What's the point in reading if you're not reviewing?_


	3. Chapter 3

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: Yay! I LOVE reviews! They brighten up a crappy day! Teachers are evil, exams are coming up. Grr._

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

Sweetheart? The world's gone mad!

"The world's gone mad!!" I exclaim, leaping to my feet and away from Draco. This is not good this is not good. Unless… unless Ronald Weasley squished me to death with his gangly 6"4 frame and flattened me like a crepe and now my mind is flying in fantasy land and no body can revive me because I'm unconscious! That's it!

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "I am not gangly." He crossed his arms with a pout, turning pink in the face. Oops, I must've said that aloud.

"Yeah you're pretty gangly Ronald." Francine agreed, eyeing him from head to toe. "Yep gangly." It's been confirmed.

"He is not!" Ah, there's the ever- fighting Hermione Granger, standing up for her gangly boyfriend. From the corner of my eye, I notice Draco ridding himself of the peach potion. At least he wasn't a sticky mess anymore.

"Never the less, he did almost squish me to death." I defend. I feel Malfoy's hand on my shoulder, rubbing. "Now don't be doing any of this monkey business Malfoy." I point a finger at his perfectly straight nose. I'm jealous of that nose, mine is indented from a break in third year. Olisa attempted to fix it for me; it didn't go exactly as planned.

"Why are you staring at my nose?" Malfoy asked, clearly amused.

Oops.

Using his own finger he pressed against my nose. "I like your nose Chloe. It suits you nicely." Alright…

"Miss Shelton, I suggest you come with me to Madame Pomfrey." Snape commanded, heaving a sigh of annoyance. I frown.

"Why do I have to go? I'm not the crazy one here!"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Shut up Zabini."

Draco placed a hand to my forehead. "Are you ill my love?"

"You're the one who's ill mate. You're actually drooling over a Hufflepuff." Ron stated. He can be quite insulting without meaning to be.

"Hey!" Olisa is always quick to defend me. "What's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?! Chloe is good enough for Malfoy, hell she's better!"

Francine's eyes narrowed, her hand hovering over her wand. "Are you insinuating that Chloe isn't good enough? That the Ferret-who-never-shuts-up wouldn't even consider a girl like Chloe? Is that what you are insinuating?" Her voice has now taken a hiss and sent a shiver down my spine. I wonder what Ron is feeling right now.

"In-sin-uate-ing…" He's very confused apparently.

We all suddenly find Draco's wand pressed against Ron's neck. "How dare you insult Chloe and my intelligence. She is the diamond among the stones and you aren't worthy enough to kiss her feet. I just happen to be the one to recognize her beauty and snatch her up before you could even blink." Ahhhh, I always was a sucker for romantic cheesy lines. Too bad he's under a love potion.

"Take it easy!" Ah, the boy-who-lived-through-it-all is standing up for his best mate. Touching scene really, all my protectors against one. My bet's on Fran. She'd kick his bum in her sleep.

Harry now stands between Malfoy and Ron. "Malfoy, don't you think it wise to be the one to take…" He paused as he studied my face before slowly continuing, he had to think about which triplet. "…Chl-oeee to the infirmary? She doesn't look one hundred percent."

Draco raced back to my side, grasping my hand gently in his. "Is this true Chloe? Are you sick?" Under everyone's watchful gaze and Snape's glare, do you really think I have much of a choice?

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, hazel eyes filled with sympathy. "Sorry Professor. Looks like Draco Malfoy will be under this potion for at least a month, give or take a day." I slap my forehead, my other arm occupied with Draco kissing it from my palm to my upper arm and down again. Little creepy I know, but bearable if I don't look at him.

Snape sighed softly. "I expected as much." I am now frustrated.

"No, there's gotta be something you can do Madame Pomfrey. Knock him unconscious and wake him up at the end of the month, lock him in a cage and throw away the key! Send him home…"

"That would be very dangerous for his health, Miss Shelton." Grrrr.

"What am I supposed to do?" I summon all patience to come to me right now as I need it badly. I even check a string of hair to see it still black, good sign good sign.

"I'd suggest you go along with it, Miss Olisa." Dumbledore walked into the room, his blue eyes twinkling. How do eyes twinkle? I want to twinkle.

"Her name is Chloe Shelton." Draco growled, raising his head from my arm. He must've come up for air. "The next person who says her name wrong is going to have his head shoved up his ass."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I shall remember that. My apologies Miss Chloe Shelton."

"That's better." Draco returned to kissing my arm. Yucky, I hope he doesn't have cooties… or a cold.

"There's no way out?" I ask, resignation evident in my voice.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore and Snape turn and leave the room. Pomfrey bustles away to look after two fourth years that just entered her ward. Me? I am left with Mr. McKiss-my-arm-until-all-his-infectious-diseases-are-on-me. I'm grumpy.

"Is it really true? Draco Malfoy kissed you on the mouth? Did you shag? Give me all the dirty details!" Ummm, let me think about that…No. One of my roommates, Patricia is very annoying. She's also a floozy. I don't talk to her much.

"No, Malfoy has not kissed me on the mouth, no we did not shag, and no I'm not giving any dirty details." In other words, butt out. It worked.

After leaving Madame Pomfreys, I told Draco I had homework to finish and raced into the Hufflepuff entrance, quickly saying the password and darting into the entrance as Draco began serenading me with one of Shakespeare's works. I'm not a Shakespearean fan. I'm not a muggle so I don't know why I should learn about dead muggle writers.

In Mugglestudies, we were studying _The Taming of the Shrew_. If Catalina or what-ever-her-name-is were a true shrew, she'd have dumped Mr. What's-his-face out on his ass. She would not have let him call her Kate and starve her to death to bend to his will! Sexism is what Shakespeare is! I told the Professor so myself. When asked for my opinion of Shakespeare, I spoke my mind. "Why should I be admire this guy who called himself Shakespeare? He's dead!" I received detention for my insolence and slander of a good works. Good works my tush. Nobody can understand his plays anyways.

I sling my shoulder bag over my right before heading out of the dorm. Upon leaving the sanctuary of Hufflepuff dorms and entering the library, I am manhandled against a shelf of books, luckily out of the librarian's line of vision from her desk. Blonde hair is now in my line of vision and a mouth pressing against my neck. Oh dear.

"Malfoy?" I whisper, keeping myself still and unresponsive.

"It's Draco love. As my girl, you and you alone call me Draco." His teeth nipped my earlobe seductively. I gulp.

"Uh- huh. Listen Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Fine… Draco. I'm not sure this is a good idea." His head rises to meet my gaze.

"You're uncomfortable." A statement, not a question. "Your eyes are black." Shit. "Your hair is turning a light… grey?" Double shit. He raises an eyebrow. Shrugging, he easily lifts me up like a child and sets me comfortably on the table to the left. "What's the problem then?" He walks between my legs and rests his arms in my lap, his grey eyes watching me closely.

I gulp. "You're under the influence of a potion Malfoy. What you are feeling is fake. Francine tells me that love potions merely enhance attraction towards the one of the opposite gender in the victims mind. You and I have rarely spoken before and now you're coming on very strongly to me. I'm uncomfortable with this latest development."

His face remains impassive. "So… I'm moving too fast for you?"

I nod vigorously. "Yes, way too fast."

His hands rub against my thighs. "Have you ever had a boyfriend Chloe?"

"I once had a triple date…" I bite my lip. "Only problem was, I ended up with Francine's date and Olisa's date got drunk and we all ended up in a large mud puddle and Francine screeched because her perm was destroyed and Olisa's glasses were broken and my date Lance kept calling me Sophie." I smile sheepishly. "It was a huge kafuffle."

He nods very seriously. "Did you and Lance kiss?"

I snort. "Hell no. Lance was supposed to be Francine's date."

"What happened to yours?" The pressure on my thighs deepen. The circles are getting larger. Gulp. Alright, alright, keep your cool Chloe.

"I think he got lost in Hogmeade." I tap my chin. "He's in Gryffindor, so he must've found his way back safely enough."

Draco finally smiled. "Anyone else?"

I frown. "Huh?" Intelligent, I know.

"Have you gone on a date with anyone else? Have you kissed anyone before?"

I cross my arms. "I don't ask about your past relationships, Malfoy. I don't see how any of this is your business." Cool fingers smooth my wrinkled brow.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Determined little bugger ain't he?

"Yeah, sixth year. He's graduated now." Draco nods. I watch his face. His mind is working a mile/minute. He better not be trying to place who Jake was.

"Was he good?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"How are my two favourite love birds on this fine day?" Ahhh, Blaise Zabini. For once it's a pleasure to hear your voice. But just for today.

"We were doing pretty well until you showed up." Draco's voice has instantly become cold. I shake my head. This is the real Malfoy in action. Focus Chloe!

"I need to do my homework."

"I'll come help you." I re-sling my bag over my shoulder, ducking my head.

"That's okay, I don't need your help Malfoy."

He was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet, panic in his grey eyes. "Then I'll just sit with you and work on my own! I promise I won't bother you." Yeah right.

"Why don't we all work on homework together? It'll be a party." Zabini grins as I shoot him the glare-of-death. Obviously he's not familiar with this glare. His eyes gleam with mischief. "Unless of course, you want Draco all to yourself Chloe darling." Smiling at my confusion, he points to my hair. "Pink." Damn that Zabini!

Olisa's POV

"Please, please help me with Transfiguration?! I'm desperate!" Neville's voice is highly annoying when whiney.

"Ask Hermione."

"I did," Neville grimaced. "She's with Ron and they're being all over each other and Luna's vanished into thin air. I can't find her anywhere."

I sigh. Transfiguration is quite simple. We're supposed to write a two- page essay on transfiguring a textbook into a dove. How hard can that possibly be!? "Bring your books and meet me in the library in 15 minutes."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I owe you big time Francine!"

"Olisa."

"Olisa! Right right." He repeated, racing towards the Gryffindor common room. I sigh. No common courtesy these days.

I enter the library, waving to Madame Ponce before making my way to the back. There's a couch the girls and I use to sprawl all assignments out. I turn the corner to find Chloe already there. With Malfoy and Zabini. Her head is bent over parchment, her quill shaking furiously with her writing. She is sitting on Malfoy's lap, ignoring him as he played with her hair and Zabini was lazily skimming a textbook, upside down. My gaze does back to my sister and the Slytherin. They looked kind of sort of cute together… what the heck am I thinking? Bad thoughts, BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Chloe?" I make my way over to the couch. "What are you doing with these guys?"

She didn't bother looking up. "We're all on the same side during the war, Olisa. Please keep your prejudices to yourself." Malfoy smirked at me.

"Care to join us, Olisa?"

"Not really, but what the heck." I plop on the floor in front of Zabini's chair, setting my textbooks on the table.

"Got enough reading material, Shelton?"

"Not quite."

"Would you two shut up? My Chloe is trying to concentrate and you're making her agitated!" I turn away from Zabini. Malfoy looks ready to chop me with a butcher knife. Chloe raises a hand and pats his on her knee.

"Thank you Draco." She mutters absentmindedly. Malfoy's on cloud nine, happily returning to twirling her hair. Catching my astonishment, he masks his face to impassive. Zabini snorts behind me. I roll my eyes before buckling down.

Draco's POV

Memo to self: Kill Weasley for landing on my precious and delicate Chloe.

All done! Press this lovely button below to review. Thanx! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: My exams are workings of the devil! Thank you to The Little Lost Lamb, ..Hale., xx MichyBabyxx and of course to my favourite reviewer Purpleabsofsteel. Reviews make me smile during a cloudy day. :)_

_Just as a heads up, I altered a few things in Chapter 3. It doesn't change the plot but it has made the chappie better, in my humble opinion.._

Chapter 4

**Luna's POV**

Draco is such a sweet guy when he's with Chloe. I've always thought they'd be good together. They're both moody in the morning. Moodiness brings people together. Neville and I have a strong relationship. He's so sensitive towards my feelings and isn't an obnoxious guy in the least. The Figgleworms favour him especially.

"You really should try this Chloe. It's absolutely delicious." Draco is wheedling Chloe to eat her veggies with his fork. She's a carnivore type of witch. His fork is filled with broccoli now.

"I'm not eating that green thing Malfoy. It has dead bugs in it." Chloe grumbles, flicking his hand off her knee and piggishly chewing on pork. Never stand between Chloe Shelton and her beef.

Draco studies the piece of offending vegetable with a dubious eye. "I highly doubt that my love. Everyone eats broccoli." He pushed it under her nose again, coaxing. "Please eat the veggie. Vegetables will help you grow big and strong."

Chloe swallows some pumpkin juice with a raised eyebrow. She has never been one to lose her patience. "Malfoy," She steeples her fingers. "I am quite good with wandless magic, I helped Harry Potter and his minions defeat Voldermort and his mottly crew, I am an honours student in Herbology and Professor Sprout is very protective of her plants, and I'm one of the top students academically in school. I will not be growing taller any time soon and besides the fact I would get my butt kicked in a physical fight, my magic capabilities over rule my size structure." Yes, she is a feisty little thing isn't she?

"Luna, you should finish your dessert." Neville is studying me carefully, oblivious to the tension between Chloe and Draco. Oh well, what can you do but eat?

"Yes Neville, that is very sound advice." My eyes never leave the couple sitting in front of me. Chloe is rapidly shaking her head as Draco tries putting his broccolied fork in her mouth. Francine and Olisa are smirking at the couple. They know how much Chloe dispises vegetables. It must be the nigglemefigglers working on her.

"Draco darling, I've been looking ev-ery where for you!" Here enters Pansy Parkinson from stage right. Parkinson, a contagious disease in the muggle world isn't it? Something to ponder.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Francine asks, her scowl clear. Pansy smirks.

"Just seeing how my favourite guy is doing." She tossles Draco's hair affectionately, eyeing him with a critical eye. "Try not to embarrass him too much Olisa. He is under a spell after all."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Parkinson." Olisa doesn't bother glancing up from her book as she munches on a carrot before adding. "You were talking to me of course."

Pansy frowns. "Olisa, Chloe, whatever. Same genes, same face."

"What am I? The ugly toad?"

Draco raises his eyes from Chloe's determined face. "Want me to answer that?" His familiar smirk poked through his love struck gaze.

"Watch it Malfoy. That's my sister you're talking to." Chloe dabbed her napkin across her mouth. "Well, I've got plants to check up on, Buggier to feed, and Francine don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"Ah shoot!" Panicking, Francine shoves a baked potato in her mouth and races out the door. We all watch blue hair whiz out the Great Hall doors.

Ginny chuckles, replacing Francine's recently vacant spot. "Quidditch?"

"Extra laps for her this time." Olisa handed a cookie over to Ginny. She loves her pastries.

"Who's Buggier?" Draco asks Chloe, his fork poised in front of her mouth.

"He's my bunny."

"You named a bunny Buggier?" Pansy asks, frowning as Draco releases her hands from his shoulders.

"Long story that I'm too lazy to tell." Chloe rose to her feet, attempting to take her sleeve out of Draco's grasp. "Do you mind?"

His mouth puckered. "Please eat the broccoli?" He pulls her back onto the bench, kissing her cheek softly. Chloe huffs, attempting to hide her smile.

"Fine you broccoli lover." Deliberately grasping the fork out of his grasp, she shoves the offending food into her mouth. "'appy?" She chewed twice before swallowing with a grimace. "Blech."

Draco grinned like a madman, giving a mighty SMACK of a kiss on her cheek. "Yes my darling love of mine!" Pansy huffs back to the Slytherin, smacking Blaise in the head at his cackle.

Chloe deliberately rubbed her cheek. "Alright Mr. Smoochidoodle, I'm outta here."

He rose with her, easily keeping pace with her. "Okay! I can meet Boggier!"

I feel tears welling in my eyes. Ah, young love. I'm such a romantic. Under the table, Neville presses a handkerchief into my hand. I smile a watery smile. He's my brave Gryffindor. Not many boyfriends are willing to comfort their weeping women. Neville's so sensitive, that's why I love him. I turn to blow my nose.

_I know, kind of short. But that's all I got at the moment. Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: Quicker update! :) Do not give up hope my fellow reviewers!! School cannot hold me forever!_

Chapter 5

**Chloe's POV**

It is a standoff. Upon stalking me up the Hufflepuff stairs by riding his broom and following me into my dorm, his eyes immediately land on Buggier. Picking him up, Draco now continues to stare at him, calculating.

"Draco, Buggier. Buggier, Draco." My mommy always taught me manners are of the utmost importance in a girl's life. Silly morals but what're you going to do?

"Buggier, you and I will get along just fine." Holding my bunny in the crook of his arm, Draco beamed at me obviously watching my reaction. I smile a megawatt.

"Alright… listen I've got…"

"Chloe! You didn't tell us about bringing a guest into the dorms!" Hailey scowls playfully in my direction. She is a fellow Hufflepuff and another one of my roommates. She winked broadly. "If I had known, I wouldn't have entered."

"Oh what a funny, funny little girl you are." I stick my tongue out at her as she scooped up a few textbooks.

"I am." She holds out her hand to Draco. "Hailey Summers."

He grasps hers lightly before quickly letting go. "Draco Malfoy. This here is Buggier."

Hailey snorts, rolling her eyes. "Everyone in Hufflepuff knows who Buggier is." She turns to the door and just before closing it behind her, pops her head back in. "Use protection Chloe darling." And cackles her way downstairs.

I wave my hand dismissively. "Ah, ignore her. That girl talks too much."

"Sound advice though." I snap my head in his direction.

"Don't make me throw you down the stairs."

**Ginny's POV **

"Harry, keep your grubby paws off my sister for five frickin' minutes!" Even at the age of 18, Ron's voice still sounds like a boy going through puberty.

"You should be more worried about your Potions essay Snape assigned the class, Ronald. Not about… Harry! Knock it off!" Hermione commands. Harry's hand on my knee stills.

"Party pooper." Harry instead wraps an arm around my shoulders, leaning his cheek against my head. "Potions is so… so… dull."

"Dull." Hermione raises an eyebrow. "Out of all the words in the English language, to the extent of your vocabulary, all you can come up with… is dull."

"That's all Potter's capable of Granger." I automatically cringe, shifting against Harry.

"Stuff it Ferret, before I stuff that bunny up your…"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Buggier!" Chloe raises a hand to the back of the bunny that lay comfortably on Malfoy's left arm. Oops.

"Sorry Chlose, didn't know it was Buggier."

"_It_ is a _he_, Weaselette."

"Knock it off Malfoy. You're in Gryffindor territory." Hermione grumbles, flicking a page of her book.

The blonde wrinkles his nose, glancing down at Chloe. "Not by choice."

"SORRY I'M LATE BUT FILCH WAS BEING A BUTTHEAD AND…Oomph!" Francine falls on her back after slamming into Malfoy's back. She lands hard on her rear.

"Alright, who put the pillar near the entrance?"

Chloe laughs, quickly helping her up. "You're not late Fran. Where's Olisa?"

Francine dusts off her wrinkled robes, pushing strands of green hair from her face. "Last time I saw her, she was snogging Evan Randalls."

"Randalls is in Hufflepuff isn't he?" Harry asks, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"2 points to Gryffindor for being a such genius, Potter." Draco smirks, stroking Buggier on the back.

"Lose the sarcasm Malfoy." Chloe mumbles softly, resting a hand on his upper arm. It's about as high as she can go without a stepladder. He seems wounded by his last name. Poor delusional bastard.

"Alright, alright. Everyone sit down and shut up! I actually came here to study!" I exclaim, beginning to scribble away on my parchment with my pen. "Anyone object?" No one did. Ah, the good ol' Bat Bogey hex has down wonders for me over the years.

"You always were a crabby one, Weaselette." Malfoy smirks openly. Walking to an overstuffed chair near the fire, he shifts Buggier to his right arm. Still gripping a blushing Chloe's wrist, he pulls her into his lap, propping the large tomb against her knees. His entire body swarms around her like a large cloak. "Now, we all comfy?"

**Chloe's POV**

Studying in the Gryffindor common room was quite effective! Afterwards, I lift Buggier and myself out of Draco's lap to head on up to bed. Leaving his arms was extremely difficult. It feels like a warm cocoon, I'm safe and very warm. Buggier looked pretty ticked off at me too. Draco looked like I just shot a kitten. Quickly saying goodnight to everyone, I quickly made my way to Hufflepuff dorms, stripped into a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts, brushed my hair, and crawled into my very warm bed.

It's now at least 1:00 AM on a Saturday morning and do you know why I'm still awake? Because of Draco Malfoy.

No, he's not running through my mind. No, I'm not dreaming of him. It's because he is currently poking my shoulder and whisper shouting my name.

"Chloe. Chloe are you awake?" His stage whisper sucks. I groan.

"No, come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is today." I open one eye to glare at him.

"Malfoy. I am not a morning person. I don't like waking up at 8:00 or anytime earlier. Just ask my girls. Now go back to sleep." My patience is very thin right now, as you can tell.

"But I can't sleep. I need you to come with me."

"Come with you where?" I'm not very bright at such an un-godly hour.

"Back to my Head's dorm. I can't sleep with you sleeping across the school." Are you kidding me? I look into his soft pleading grey eyes. I groan.

"Noo…" I feel a hand against my cheek. I don't bother to open my eyes. "You're killing me here Malfoy." He whimpers softly. No! Not the puppy eyes!

I sigh softly in defeat. I reach my arms out to him, pouting. "Carry me."

Well, I didn't really realize my situation until we had entered his room. The Head Boy's room is huge! It's bigger than my dorm, the lucky bastard!

Draco smiles at my astonishment. "I assume you like it here?"

"It's a pretty colour." Green and soft silver coloured the room, bringing a fresh look about it. He carries me over to his bed.

"Thank you for staying with me." He sets me gently under the covers.

I bite my lip. "We're just sleeping right?" Otherwise I want out now!

He grins cheekily. "I'm supposed to go slow, remember? Getting you into bed is the first step." He slides in beside me, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist. "You warm enough?" He's always so eager to please.

"Yeah." I snuggle into the blankets. The covers even smell like him. "Good night Malfoy."

His body behind my back stiffens. "Why do you call me Malfoy?"

I smile gently, turning around to gently touch his cheek. "Why do you call Hermione, Granger? Ginny, Weaselette? Harry, Potter? Ron, Weasley?" My gaze hardens slightly. "Luna, Looney?" He gulps at the last one.

"Old habits die hard." His voice is sounding apologetic. I nod affirmatively.

"Old habits die hard." Draco watches me for a second before pressing a hard possessive kiss against my mouth. I gently return it.

"I'm going to make new old habits." He murmurs. "Starting with you saying my first name."

I smile crookedly, snuggling once again into the covers. "Good night Draco."

"Night love." Because I'm sleepy, I fall into slumber instantaneously.

**Draco's POV**

Ever heard the saying, let sleeping hogs lie? I think its hogs… maybe bogs? Frogs? Anyways, whoever came up with that saying is stupid. Last night Chloe told me she doesn't like to be woken up at 8:00. Well… too bad for her. I want a kiss.

She looks so feminine in sleep. Her black hair is free from her usual French braid and billows out around her pillow. Her hand is pressed into her cheek as her other one is under my arm. Her face is completely relaxed, her red mouth open ever so slightly.

Unable to resist, I lean over and nuzzle her neck. She murmurs softly in her sleep, her brow furrowing lightly. I grin. Pressing my mouth against her neck, I let my tongue nudge her skin experimentally. Chloe's head shifts up and her body tightens into a small ball, much like a toddler. I laugh softly, kissing my way up to her ear.

_Whack!_

She backhanded me! The vixen! I keep myself still as Chloe's green/blue eyes open, annoyance clearly written on her face. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Her voice is still croaky from sleep.

There's that dreaded last name again. "Waking you up of course!"

"Why?"

I shrug. "Because I can." I lean forward to kiss her properly only to have a pillow smothering my face.

"You stay away from me smoochie-poo. I ain't kissing you at…" She leans over my body to view the clock. "At 8:05. You're such a funny little boy, you know that?" Little? Who is she calling little?"

I pounce on her. Chloe squeals. I quickly plant her wrists firmly above her head, my legs tangling with hers to keep her still. I lean my face close to hers. "I'm little, huh?" Her wide eyes arouses me. My mind freezes. Don't you dare little buddy, you'll make her nervous. I keep my smirk on, trying to ignore my nether region. "Now, I'm not sure about your mathematics sweetheart. You're a tiny person, me on the other hand… not so much..." I wince. "I must insist you refrain from squirming my love or you'll be very…" Too late… "Uncomfortable."

Chloe's body stills, her mouth pressed tightly into a thin line. She must feel it on her hip. I watch her face. Panic, embarrassment, wariness, confusion… relaxation? "Draco, I apologize for referring to you as little. I assure you it won't happen again." She pushes me over so now she's resting on my chest, her eyes gleaming and her smile somewhat evil. "I'm going to go back to Hufflepuff dorms and sleep another three hours." She starts pulling away when I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to the side.

"Draco! Stop manhandling me!"

"I don't want you to go." I bury my face into her warm hair, breathing in honey shampoo. "I want to cuddle." She freezes.

"You cuddle?" I hide my blush in her hair.

"Not on a daily basis…" I mumble. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Chloe flips around so she's facing me, a sleepy grin on her face. "You're blushing." She laughs as my face deepens. "The great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, is blushing because he wants to cuddle."

I click my tongue. "Malfoys don't blush. And I am the Slytherin sex god. The only reason you haven't been thoroughly shagged is because you fell asleep so quickly last night." Chloe shakes her head slowly.

"No, you didn't shag me because I'm not a one- night stand. You wouldn't do that to me." With that said, she snuggles into my body, wrapping an arm over my chest and pillowing her head on my shoulder. She had to move up to do so. "Besides, _now_ I want to cuddle."

We lay like this for half an hour before my stomach growls. Chloe lifts her head, all traces of sleep now fully disappeared. "Now, I'm going to get dressed. We need to feed you." I tighten my arms around her.

"Can I kiss you now?" Already leaning forward, I don't expect her to clamp a hand against her mouth. "Chloe?" Chloe wiggles under my arms and under the blankets. I see this small bulk under the covers zig-zag to the end of the bed. Shooting out like a Seeker, she bolts out of bed to the door. Her hand is still firmly planted over her mouth. I feel very deprived. The cool space where Chloe was before now sent shivers over my side. Her standing in a baggy t-shirt and shorts isn't helping my hormone filled brain either. Focus Draco! Can't let her get away!

I look at her in confusion, feeling very frustrated, sexually, mentally, everything realy. No girl has ever tried avoiding my kiss. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She says, her eyes not meeting mine.

I sigh, running a hand through my disarrayed blonde hair. "Than why can't I kiss you good morning?"

Chloe bites her bottom lip (I'd much rather be doing that), her cheeks a light pink and her hair… grey? She speaks softly. "I have morning breath." Before bolting out the door.

I sit on my bed stunned before throwing my head back in laughter. Oh my Chloe girl, life will never be dull with you around.

_All done! For now anyways. Now I must go study for English. Toodles!_


	6. Chapter 6

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: I told you school couldn't hold me forever! I'm free! Free as a butterfly!_

Chapter 6

**Olisa's POV**

For the past three days, Chloe has been very patient with Draco Malfoy. He follows her like a toddler follows his mother. He never leaves her side except for class, Head meetings, and patrol. Wait that's a lie, Chloe drags him to Head meetings and walks with him during patrols. Zabini has been no help whatsoever. He laughs at his best friend's antics and Parkinson whines like there's no tomorrow. Hermione has suggested a muzzle for her.

Francine isn't holding up too well with Malfoy following Chloe. We are not used to sharing Chloe. Chloe is too nice and sympathetic to tell Malfoy to buzz off and has on occasion defends the little ferret; saying it's the love potion and he can't help it. Bah! He could if he put some effort into it!

Francine sighs dramatically into a chair beside me in the Ravenclaw common room. When she sighs, she wants attention. Guess whom she's picked? Moi, you are so smart.

"We need to help Chloe."

I place my glasses on top of my head, closing my tomb. "Chloe doesn't want help. If she did, she'd have come to us by now."

"She's a Hufflepuff! Patience is like a virtue with them, especially her! Have you not seen her study plants? Boring as heck yet her focus never wavers!" Francine ran a hand through her blood red hair, sending it into disarrayed spikes. "What we need is an ambush."

"An ambush." This sounds promising. I lay my head against my hand, resuming my bored expression. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Francine wiggled her eyebrows, smirking. "We're triplets are we not?"

A light bulb has just lit up. We haven't done this sort of thing since second year. I replicate her smirk.

Francine tosses my book out of my hands and pulls me to my feet. Damn her for being so tall and her muscley muscles. "Come on, we've got a triplet to catch."

**Chloe's POV**

"Go to your meeting Draco. I'll still be in Hogwarts when you're finished." Shooing Malfoy away, I quickly turn and head for Hufflepuff dorms. That boy has some extreme self-confidence issues. I see my twins waiting for me in front the entranceway. They're wearing identical evil grins. Uh- oh.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" I ask, applying mascara to my now amber eyes.

"To give you a break and to confuse Malfoy. He clings to you like a second skin." Francine fingered her shoulder length brown curls. "I still say we should've went with blue hair."

"That's you though. Besides, blue does not go with yellow and black." Olisa straightens her yellow button down shirt. "Brown looks amazing against yellow." She smoothes her knee length skirt of invisible wrinkles. Francine wrinkles her nose.

"Honey, you look like a spinster. Go for something with a little more flare." Her wand points the hem and raises it to just above the knee. "Much better." She turns to the mirror and sweeps her now long hair into a French braid.

I spray some honeydew perfume onto my hairbrush and quickly run it through before tying it into a braid. Glancing into the mirror I smile crookedly. Standing beside each other, Francine and Olisa have never looked more alike. I join them. The only factor separating us is the height difference. Oh well.

"Ready to have some fun?" Francine rubs her hands together, cackling evilly. Let her cackle, this is her brilliant plan. "We shall drive him insane… we'll make him cry. Oooh I love it!" Yes, she is evil. No, she is not meant to be in Slytherin.

We step out of the Ravenclaw entrance just as Luna steps in. Her blue eyes sparkle in her usual dreamy state. "Oh, hello girls. Where are you three off to?"

Olisa steps forward, eyeing Luna closely. "Can you tell who's who?"

Luna frowns thoughtfully. "I assume the tall one is Francine… But I couldn't be sure. You all look lovely." She continues walking to her dorm.

I smile at her back. Luna's such a sweet girl. "Let us be off." We triplets split up, heading in our own destinations.

**Francine's POV**

"Chloe darling! I've missed you so much!" I glance up from my book to find ferret's pointilly pale face in mine.

"Malfoy, how are you?" I refuse to call him Draco. You'll have to kill me first.

"Depressed without you by my side." Malfoy's smiling face paused. "Are you alright darling? You look ill." Oops, Francine! No frowning! Act Chloeish!

"Do I look sick?" I touch a hand to my face, feigning concern. "I don't feel sick."

Malfoy presses a hand to my cheek. "No, no. You just… you look different." He's scrutinizing my innocent face. "Your hair's different, same with your eyes…" His eyes travel down to my legs thrown over the arm of my chair. "You're different."

I feign a hurt look. "Are you saying I'm ugly?" I force my eyes to tear. Malfoy's face paled, I know I didn't know it was possible either! Both of his cold hands press against my cheeks.

"No, no. I love your new look babe. I just… I thought you liked your hair black."

I sniff softly, pushing his hands away from my face. "I wanted a change Malfoy. I thought I looked quite pretty."

"You do, you do!" Malfoy assured me in desperation. His hands grip my forearms tightly. "You look devastating. I'm just used to your old appearance."

"So you like my new look?" I ask, eyeing him carefully.

He hesitates. "…You look pretty."

"Good." I smile, returning to my book. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him study my face again.

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?" I don't dare look up from my book.

"Nothing."

**Olisa's POV**

"Hi Gin, hi Harry." I seat myself across from the couple, smoothing my skirt.

Harry smiles, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "Hey Chloe. How's the world in Hufflepuff?" Huh?

"It's doing fine. How's the life of Gryffindor?"

"Fabulous." Ginny smiles cheekily. "Especially with the Quidditch game coming up against Hufflepuff this Saturday."

"Which you will lose." Chloe says, sliding in beside me. Ron's eyes widen, as well as his food filled mouth. "Close your mouth dear, the view's extremely disgusting." His mouth snaps shut, thank Merlin. Harry and Ginny show identical puzzled expressions.

"What's with the new hair colour scheme Francine? It's almost, hell it's normal for once." Ginny studies Chloe closely. She grins.

"Decided to try normalcy for once. Chloe and Olisa think I don't have the balls to go normal."

"I should hope you don't have balls." Hermione smirks, seating herself beside Ron. "Unless you have a confession you'd like to get off your chest Olisa."

"That's not Olisa. That's Chloe."

"No I'm Chloe." I correct Ginny.

Harry slowly drinks his pumpkin juice. "Ok, that's Francine and that's Chloe."

"No, I'm Francine. That's Olisa Harry." I correct Harry.

"Now I'm confused." Ron interrupts. "Who's Chloe?"

"She's obviously not here. Malfoy's with her at the moment. Remember?" Chloe gives everyone a _Duh!_ expression, munching on a piece of pineapple. Hey, where'd she get the pineapple? I want pineapple.

"Hey everyone." Francine calls, waving from under Malfoy's arm. We all smile in return. Draco has his arm around Fran's shoulder and a confused look on his face. Probably wondering how Chloe got so tall.

**Draco's POV**

I really don't like Chloe's new look… or her sudden growth spurt. Her head now rests just under my shoulder. She's also referring to me as Malfoy. I brace myself as we walk over to the Gryffindor table and my stomach flips.

Chloe's already sitting at the table, with Chloe. Weasel, Potty, Weaselette, and Beaver look thoroughly confused with the situation. Thank Merlin it's not just me. Chloe pulls out from under my arm and sits beside… Chloe #2. "Hey guys!" The two clones cheerfully greet her in return.

I hesitantly walk around and sit across from the three girls, splitting up Potty and Weaselette in the process. I now study each girl. "Chloe?"

"Yes?" All three answer simultaneously. Shit.

"Why are you girls dressed the same?"

"We felt like wearing black and yellow today. Is there a dress code that says we can't Head Boy?"

"No." I watch each one watching me. The taller one is definitely not my Chloe.

"What did you think of the Transfiguration essay McGonnagal has us doing, Olisa?" Granger asks around a forkful of chicken.

"It shouldn't be too difficult."

"The essay's only two pages."

"Shouldn't take more than two hours."

Damn.

"So has the Ravenclaw team improved since our last match Francine?" Potter asks, a satisfied smile on his face.

The middle one presses her lips together. "You may have one the last match, but that was by fluke Harry. And you know it. If you hadn't caught the snitch…"

"We would've left you in the dust."

The third one smirks. "Luckily your next match is Hufflepuff. It'll be an easy victory."

"For us." The three said simultaneously.

"Shut up, all three of you. You're giving me a headache." Weaselette rubs her fingertips against her temples, her face slightly flushed. The three smile pleasantly and begin eating. I join in with everyone else. I _will_ find _my_ Chloe. We Slytherins always get what we want.

**Chloe's POV**

I almost feel sorry for Draco right now. Keyword: _Almost._ It's nice not having an arm around me while I'm eating. No one has tried feeding me broccoli either. :) Feeling the nudge from Francine and passing it to Olisa, we all rise.

"Well, we've got homework to complete." We all turn and simultaneously say, "Toodles." I feel a goofy grin across my face. We leave the Great Hall and walk down the corridor.

"We did it!"

Francine breaks out into giggles over my excitement. "Of course we did silly! My plan is fool proof!"

Olisa smiles, slipping her glasses on her face. "I think I need to start wearing glasses for everything now. My head aches."

"We actually fooled…"

"There you are my love."

Or not.

_I am done Grade 10! I am now using my knowledge for good instead of evil. You have my permission to be impressed. :) Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: I love all my lovely reviewers. Kisses for everyone! No, I am not insane, despite the rumours. :)_

Chapter 7

**Chloe's POV**

Well that plan went well.

_Not._

After dinner Draco hasn't laid a hand off my person. As of now, we are finishing up assignments in his dorm. We're both sprawled on his bed with my feet on his pillows and his head resting on my back with his feet pressed against the stonewall. How he's comfy remains a mystery.

"I knew Snape was in too good of a mood today. I saw that little gleam in his eye the moment I walked in his class. I walked into his classroom and saw his beady little eyes twinkling. How do you make your eyes twinkle?" I use my wand as a book mark before slamming the tomb closed. Draco chuckles.

"What brought Snape's face to mind?"

"It just popped into my head. How'd the prefect's meeting go?" He only left me for ten minutes, only after making me promise I'd stay in his dorms. I can't help it, I'm promise keeper. If I broke a promise, I'd be a promiser who _breaks_ promises. That's right. So instead I'm a promiser who keeps promises. I'm tired, can you tell?

He shifts so he can reach over and fiddle with my braid. "Nothing special. Granger reminded the prefects of the upcoming dance next week and reminded the organizers to be fully prepared come Friday, yaddiyadda. Have a great day, see yall next time."

I grin. "You sound so excited. You not a dancing type of guy?"

He grins in return, his hand sliding up to my neck. "I am as long as I'm dancing the night away with you." With me? Uh-oh. Wow, this just got awkward.

"Umm Draco?" I bite my lip nervously as he kisses me behind my ear.

"Hmm?" He gently nips my neck, making me blush. He's really not helping here.

"Um, about the dance. I… I already have a date." He freezes. Pulling back, the hand on my neck tightens.

"With me, right?" His eyes are worried now. Oh man, now I feel like I just shot Bambi. Hermione made me watch that show and I cried for an hour. i hate that Disney show.

"Actually," I reach for his unoccupied hand and play with his fingers. "I'm going with Quinn Johnson. You know him, he's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team… a Chaser I believe." I don't look up from his hand.

"When did he ask you?"

"A week before you got soaked in the love potion." I whisper. Oh shit, I feel tears coming to my eyes. Draco's hand rubs gently against my neck.

"Were… are you dating him? Cause if you are, you're kind of cheating on him by being here with me." I shake my head.

"He's just a friend Draco." Oh no, a feel a tear slipping down my cheek. Why am I crying? I rarely cry. I haven't done anything wrong!

Draco wraps both arms around me and rolls us so I'm on top of him, crying into his shirt. "Shhh, don't cry pretty girl." I look down to his smiling face. Ah, now I feel like a sissy. Only sissies cry when they've done nothing wrong. I'm a Hufflpuff! No, a puff. That is what I am right now.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." I sniff loudly, wiping my red eyes. Draco snorts softly.

"You're my little Hufflepuff on a guilt trip. Don't worry, I'll deal with Johnson." Reaching over my head he pulls my elastic out, taking a few pieces of my hair with it!

"Ow! What was that for?" I rub my head lightly. Draco laughs, running his long fingers through my kinky hair.

"I like your hair down." He let my hair fall in front of my face, my black-purple hair at the moment. I laugh.

"This is why I keep my hair in a braid, it's wild and bushy."

Draco stops smiling. "Your hair is not bushy. Granger has a bushy head, Potter is slightly bushy. Yours is full of volume and smells like honeydew." He pulls me down and plants a firm kiss on my mouth. I kiss him slowly, fingering his hair lightly. He slowly draws away. "Merlin I love you." What?

I freeze. "Umm Draco. That's going a bit too far, don't you think?" He smiles knowingly.

"I can wait. Now, it's time for bed." Rolling me over, he walks to his dresser and pulls out one of his silk PJ shirts. Yes, the guy has silk to wear to bed. Though I've never seen him wear it. The shirt is dark green, quite a pretty colour actually.

I purse my lips. "You don't actually expect me to wear that thing are you? Let me go to my room and get my-" He shakes his head, smiling a pure evil smile.

"I don't think so love. I'd rather not have Francine or Olisa coming back here claiming to be you. That was difficult enough during dinner." I tilt my head to the side.

"How'd you know who I was?" He hands me the shirt and pushes me towards his bathroom.

"Go change."

"Yes boss." Closing the door behind me and stripping, I ask him again.

"How'd you know who was who?" I pull the silk over my head. It might as well have been a dress. The tail ends reached just above my knees. Nice. I step out to find Draco in nothing but his boxers, already climbing into bed.

I bounded over to him, plopping beside him and smacking his bare chest. "Tell me you."

He laughs, pulling me under the covers and wrapping both arms securely around me.

"You really want to know?" I roll my eyes.

"No, but tell me anyways."

His mouth presses against my ear, his voice a dead whisper. "Francine is too tall. Olisa smells of Jasmine perfume and is too bulky." He kisses my cheek, his hand rubbing against my stomach. "You, Chloe Shelton smell of honeydew, clean soap, and are my tiny pixie girl." With that, he snuggles down with his face buried into my hair.

I pout. How dare he call me a pixie! And how dare he call Olisa bulky! She's curvy like nobody's business!

**Luna's POV**

"You put Quinn in the sick ward!? How could you be so stupid!? Hufflepuff has a match this Saturday you dolt! How wounded is he?" Chloe has Draco Malfoy pressed up against a wall and by the looks of it, Draco appears to be quite nervous. I squeeze Neville's hand tightly, watching the scene unfold.

"What on earth did he ever do to deserve to have the bones and muscles of his legs collapse? What did he ever do to you!?"

Draco gulps, smoothing his hair confidently. "Chloe darling, you are agitated. You mustn't be so harsh on me darling."

"Don't you darling me. Why did you hex him?"

"Hex him darling?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes damn it. Don't bother denying it, Harry told me the whole thing." I heard along the lines of, Potter… death… worse…Voldy… etc. He's really quite negative. I wonder if it's due to the Jigglebugs. They always make people moody on Tuesday mornings.

"Darling you mustn't frown so, the rise of your blood pressure can't be healthy."

Her wand is now pressed against his chest, right above his bellybutton I believe. She begins poking him with each word. "One" poke "more" poke "darling" poke "out" poke "of" poke "you" poke "and" poke "I" poke "will" poke "smother" poke "you" poke "while" poke "you're" poke "sleeping." And the grand finale, poke. Draco visibly gulps.

"Chloe darl- sweetie." He rests a hand on the side of her head, stroking downward. "The hex isn't too severe. Johnson will still play this Saturday and be none the wiser."

Chloe sighs impatiently, ignoring the crowd that has circulated around them. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you hex him in the first place?"

"It was a warning to him."

"Elaborate Malfoy."

He hesitates before muttering. "To not go to the dance with you next week." Now he's done it.

"You warned him off! Are you insane? What am I? Your possession or something?! Am I not allowed to make up my own mind on anything anymore?"

"Of course you can Chloe-"

"But only when it's convenient for you, am I right? Only when you approve of the decision!" Chloe fumes before whirling to the large crowd. "Buzz off!" Everyone scatters, some pretending to not have been listening in by whistling as they walk. They're not very smart this bunch.

She turns slowly back to Draco Malfoy. "Now Malfoy. You are going to rectify this situation. You are going to march your little behind down to Madame Pomfreys, go to Quinn's sick bed, and apologize profusely until he wholeheartedly forgives you."

Draco's eyes widen, his arms crossing across his chest. "No way in hell-"

"MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wow, beside me Neville looks ready to faint. I don't blame him. It's like an angry Hermione and Molly Weasley rolled into one tiny little Hufflepuff. "March Malfoy!" Guess what? He's marching down the hall, heck he's fleeing down the hall, I can hear Chloe following him in encouragement. "Hup 2-3-4. Hup 2-3-4. Hup 2-3-4."

"She'd make a very good… what does Hermione call them? Drill sergant." Neville states, smiling slightly.

I smile as well. "That's our Chloe."

_Hufflepuffs kick butt! I took one of those House tests on the Internet and I've been placed in Hufflepuff. You guys ever try it? Don't forget to review my lovely readers and reviwers._


	8. Chapter 8

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: Guess what? I've got two black kittens black and white and her name is Tum-Tum. The other one is basic black and he's called Kayto. Just so everyone knows, Hufflepuffs rule the world! You just don't know it yet. ;)_

_For those of you who are confused, I don't own anything that's J.K. Rowlings._

Chapter 8

**Draco's POV**

Memo to self: Kill tattletale Potter and bury the body.

Malfoys do not march, we strut, we glide. No marchy- march-march.

**Chloe's POV**

"I don't see why I have to apologize to the dweeb." Draco says, continuing to march in front of me like the good little boy he is. I sigh.

"You injured a fellow student Malfoy-"

"He's never been a fellow of mine Chloe." He turns his head to me. "Don't sigh. Makes you sound like a wrought mother. Then I'll feel a tad bit guilty though Malfoys never feel guilty about anything we do." I bite the inside of my cheek to hide my smile.

"You need to realize you don't just go around hexing others Malfoy. Especially when you know they're my friends."

"He deserved it Chloe." Draco raises his nose into the air; haughty boy of mine isn't he?

I roll my eyes. "You can't hex people because you're jealous of them Malfoy. You should know better."

Draco scoffs, stopping mid-march. "Malfoys are never jealous of others Chloe darling. Others are jealous of us." He's very sure of himself, the pompous ass. I purse my lips, barely hiding a smile.

"Resume marching Malfoy." He quickly picks up his steps.

We march into Madame Pomfreys over to Quinn's sick bed. Harry forgot to mention the black eye. Only Quinn's black eye is more greeny- brownish- purple than black. Frankly, with his busted lip and with both legs on the mend, our Hufflepuff chaser looks thoroughly beaten.

"Quinn, you hangin' in there?" My Hufflepuff instincts kick in. I rush to his side, pressing a hand to his forehead. He rolls his eyes, wincing slightly.

"I feel like hippographs have been using me for a punching bag. But other than that, I'm pretty good." He glances over at Draco and presses his lips together in a thin line. I clear my throat.

"Quinn, Draco has something he wants to say to you." I stare at Draco. "Don't cha honey?"

He smirks his trademark smirk. "It's not a case about wanting to love but more or less being forced to." His gaze turns cold as he studied Quinn's battered body. "Hufflepuff wimp. Didn't even put up much of a fight." He mumbles.

Under my glare he clears his throat loudly.

"Johnson, I apologize most profusely for kicking your ass in the corridor in front of half of the population of Hogwarts as a warning to stay away from Chloe as she is my girl. I apologize for punching, kicking, and hexing you in the corridors and for allowing Blaise to stun all your little Quidditch friends from rushing to your defence. I apologize for not letting you take a shot at me, as you were unsuccessful at protecting yourself. I can assure you it will never happen again as I'm sure we understand each other clearly. Don't we?" Cheeky little devil isn't he?

His smile is shark- like. Gleaming pearly whites, a very wide evil smile. I turn to Quinn to see him pale in the face and resigned. "Of course we understand each other… apology accepted Malfoy." An awkward silence descends.

I clear my throat nervously, plastering a cheerful smile on my face. "Well now that that's settled, I must find Blaise. Come help me find him Draco."

Outside in the corridors, Draco straightens his collar. "Satisfied now Chloe Shelton?" I smile crookedly. A Malfoy's pride is not to be struck. I reach out and grab his hand.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied Draco Malfoy." Draco's cheeky smile slips into place.

"You called me honey."

**Ginny's POV**

"How you can tend to your plants so diligently is beyond me Chloe."

"Shhh! Iris Whisperers can't stand loud noises." Chloe whispers to me, pressing a finger to her lips. Malfoy smirks.

"Yeah Weasley, shut up." He whispers, stretching out on the bench. Luna smiles companionably at me.

"We must give Chloe and her plants peace of mind. The Ulsiums are always watching diligently you know." Ulsiums? Never heard of those before.

Chloe glows as a thin vine of the tiny plant reaches out and poked her cheek. She turns to us with a smile. "They're quite sleepy. The sun's making them dopey." Hmmm, a dopey plant.

"How is everything in here?" Professor Sprout asks in a stage whisper, sticking her head into the near empty classroom. Chloe grins.

"They are now sleeping peacefully Professor." The little lady glows with pride.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for such diligent patience, Chloe. You do our house proud." Chloe blushes as Draco wraps an arm around her shoulders in pride. The professor takes her leave.

Luna strokes Buggier's white fur, her baby blues sparkling. "The Ulsiums are proud of you Chloe and will reward you in good time."

Chloe dimples at her. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I say. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, Malfoy actually looks like he agrees with my sentiment. Chloe must be affecting him somehow.

**Draco's POV**

Must find Chloe. Must find Chloe at all costs. Rip through walls, rip people apart, stomp Dumbledore into ground if he gets in way! Must find Chloe! I spot Weaselette down the corridors walking with Granger.

"Oi! Granger, Weasley!" I stride up to them, breathing deeply to catch my breath. "Either of you know where Chloe is?" Stupid classes. Stupid Astronomy. Who needs that class when Chloe isn't in it? Who gives a hoot about galaxies and all that crap? Oh wait, my mother does. Sigh, mothers…

Granger shakes her bushy head. "Haven't seen her since lunch. Have you tried the library?"

"Yes."

"The Hufflepuff dorms?" Weasley asks.

"Yes."

"The Quidditch pitch?"

"Hermione, Chloe doesn't play Quidditch. That's Francine." Weasley rolls her eyes at Granger's idiocy.

"Oh right. What about the Room of Requirement? Have you looked there Malfoy?"

I nod. "She's not there."

"Have you tried looking for Olisa or Francine?"

I scoff. "Granger, I'm looking for Chloe. You know, short pixie girl with the biggest blue eyes and black hair in a braid? You know, the gorgeous triplet?" I ignore the two's raised eyebrows. Must find Chloe. Can't live without her, need her like air and water. Find now!!!

"Malfoy, where you find one triplet, you'll usually find the other." Weasley explains slowly. "Have you tried the lake?" I conceal my excitement.

"No, I'll try there." I turn with a swish of my robes and head outside.

"You're welcome Malfoy!" The girls' chorus. I smirk waving a backward hand in their direction.

**Olisa's POV**

"The spell should be wearing off in two weeks? Professor that's fantastic!" My grin practically splitting my face and is being quite sore at the moment. Ah, much better. I close my mouth, rubbing my cheeks vigorously.

"Are you positive sir?" Francine asks, gripping Chloe's hand tightly in her own. Personally, I wouldn't want her to be holding my hand. She just came out of Quidditch practice and is all sweaty. Blech. Chloe doesn't seem to mind.

Beside Dumbledore, Snape greasily smirks. "I'm quite sure Miss Shelton. Refrain from asking me questions such as those in the future or I will be sure to take points from Hufflepuff for your stupidity."

"Ravenclaw." Francine and I automatically correct. Yeesh, and he calls us stupid.

Dumbledore beams as us, setting the pink potion in front of us. "So Mr. Malfoy should be back to his normal self sooner than we expected. I'm sure you're relieved Chloe."

She nods slowly, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I mean yes of course Professor Dumbledore." She ponders for a moment. "Will he remember this past month once he's back to normal?"

Dumbledore nods, folding his hands on top of his desk. "Yes he will. Don't forget, he must drink every last drop for the antidote potion to take affect." There's that twinkle of his eyes. She nods again. Rising to her feet, she gives a half bow and nod to Snape and Dumbledore.

"I can't thank you enough Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore." Without another word, she walks out the door. Francine and I eye each other. Something's fishy here. Francine grabs the bottle and after a quick thanks from the both of us, we depart.

**Francine's POV**

Olisa and I hasten back to the Hufflepuff dorms and knock on Chloe's closed door. "Open up triplet. It's your lovely duo coming to call on you." No answer. "Chloe!" Olisa pounds her fist on the door as I resume shouting. "Open up in there!" No answer.

"Oh for the love of pete!" Olisa draws her wand and unlocks the door, stepping into… the empty room. Chloe comes out of the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet body.

"Have you ever heard of knocking girls?"

I shrug. "Tried that. No answer."

"Which usually means no one is home or we're all busy."

Olisa shrugs. "We thought otherwise."

"And people call you smart." I walk over to Chloe, ushering her to her bed.

"Of course we're smart, academically. Otherwise Ravenclaws are quite stupid."

"Speak for yourself." Olisa mutters. I ignore her and find a brush to untangle Chloe's wet hair. Her eyes are suspiciously red. Olisa sits down in front of her.

"You know, whenever I feel like a god cry, I have a shower?" Chloe smiles.

"You do have a shower after reading a romance novel or watch one Hermione's movie _Titanic _Leonardo Decaprio dies at the end." Olisa blushes.

I frown teasingly. "Isn't he gay?"

Chloe giggles. "I think so." Olisa's blush deepens.

"Yes well, the point is crying in the shower enables me to cry without anyone overhearing. When I come out with red eyes and my room mates question me, I say I got soap or shampoo in my eyes."

I nod in agreement, setting Chloe's brush down and starting two French braids in her hair. "Works like a charm."

Chloe nods again, eyeing the potion bottle in Olisa's hands. "I think we can slip it into his drink during dinner. No one will be the wiser."

**Chloe's POV**

I purposely avoid Olisa's curious gaze. I want a hug.

**Francine's POV**

Ugh, the poor girl's in love with the sob.

**Olisa's POV**

Awww, my baby sister of 30 seconds is in love with a Slytherin. We sandwich her in hug. Francine rolls her eyes as i give her a warning look as in 'don't you dare say anything derogatory!'

_Chapter 8 is done! Review my loves! This story is almost complete! Tum- Tum and Kayto say hi!_


	9. Chapter 9

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: This is the final chapter, I think. :) This story has already received more reviews than my last one, I guess people like this one better!_

Chapter 9

**Chloe's POV**

After leaving Francine and Olisa with Harry and Ron, I have the sudden urge to find Draco. Turning the corner, I feel a smile break out in full wattage. I really can't describe my happiness as I see Draco running, I mean fastily striding down the corridors towards me. His robes are billowing out behind him, his hair is slightly tussled, and his eyes are filled with relief and… satisfaction? I squeal softly as he swoops down and lifts me into the air, spinning me in circles. Draco laughs before pulling me against his chest, eye to eye, and my feet dangling in the air.

"I found you." He says rather proudly. I can't stop smiling as I wrap my arms around his neck. Taking a deep breath I close the distance between us, kissing him hard on the mouth. I feel Draco freeze in disbelief before responding to my kiss. His arms tighten around me as his back hits the wall. I run my fingers through his hair, emitting a low moan of approval from his mouth. He smiles into our kiss before pulling away to attack my neck. "We should play hide and seek more often." He mutters, biting my neck and causing me to laugh.

"Anytime babe."

**Luna's POV**

I nod approvingly. "See Neville, they are meant to be together. Look at them kiss each other." I turn to look at Neville behind me. He looks a little disgusted and uncomfortable. "Are the socks your grandmother sent you too scratchy again Neville?" I ask in concern, momentarily forgetting the happy couple making out at the end of the corridor.

Neville smiles at me in disbelief, shaking his head. "No my socks are fine Luna." A wicked gleam appears in his eyes. "I'm not really interested in watching Malfoy and Chloe right now."

"What do you feel like doing?" His gleam intensifies. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me towards a deserted classroom.

"I'm more interested in you at the moment." He lifts me onto a desk before kissing his way from my neck to my mouth.

"Oh." I quickly recuperate, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Ginny's POV**

Being squished between Harry and Ron when eating dessert is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. We're eating apple pie with whipped cream and it's a bit messy. Harry and Ron are shovelling into the dessert like there's no tomorrow. It is a most disgusting sight and it is even worse to listen to. Hermione is no help whatsoever. She's looking quite smug actually, eating her whipping creamed pie in peace and not having the open mouthed sounds of chewing foods and the grunts of eating resounding in her ears.

"I told you not to sit by them Ginny. Did you listen to me? Nooooo." Hermione sips her pumpkin juice, quite satisfied with herself.

"Wha' are 'ou 'alking' abou'?" Ron asks, his food spraying everywhere. I smack him in the back of the head.

"Shut your pie hole Ron. Hermione's just being a jerk." I moodily eat a cherry as Harry's arm goes around my waist.

"You feeling alright Gin?" I smile at him. Harry's the sweetest guy, even if he eats like a starving man. I notice a bit of pie still stuck to the side of his mouth. Picking up my napkin, I wipe the last bit away.

"Everything's fine Harry." He smiles, kissing my nose before returning to his plate for a second piece of pie. The shovelling resumes. Hermione laughs behind her hand. What a lady. I pick up some pie, pull back my fork, and fling it at her. It hits her nose. That'll learn her.

**Francine's POV**

I'm getting the nudge from Olisa. I still say we should let the potion wear off naturally but does anyone listen to me?

No.

Olisa is all worried about what the Professors will do if Malfoy isn't returned to his usual snarky ways and Chloe's all diplomatic about the after affects of a potion that has lasted so long on him. Draco Malfoy is a big boy; he can look after himself during a potion-induced hangover.

I sigh, speaking rather snidely. "Can you keep it in your pants for 10 minutes Malfoy? Not all of us want to see you get it on with my sister." That snapped his attention completely from feeding Chloe carrots.

"I'll have you know I've never had sex with Chloe! I would never…." I pretend to may attention to his rant in defending Chloe's honour as she tips the pink potion into Malfoy's neglected drink. I resume listening. "and further more Olisa, you owe an apology to Chloe and myself for your disgusting sexual innuendo!" Wow, from what I actually picked up that's a pretty intense speech!

"Draco's absolutely correct Francine. Apologize at one." Draco winced.

"Sorry Olisa."

She smiles warmly. "That's alright Draco." Now she's calling him Draco? Oi, what is this world coming too?!

"I am very sorry Chloe and to you Malfoy."

"No kidding Francine. You really need to loosen up." Zabini took a gulp of pumpkin juice. Pansy agrees with him.

"You should go get laid to loosen up the tension. I know quite a few guys you could-"

"No! Thank you but NO!" I hold up both hands quickly. "Boys are icky, they contain foul cooties and I for one am not about to go around swapping spit with them!" As the three Slytherins burst out laughing. I decide to whine to Olisa about my problems. "How come we're sitting with these losers again?"

Olisa pushes her glasses up on her nose again. "Because Chloe and Draco wanted to sit at the Slytherin table for a change and you wanted to protect Chloe as she was going to be eating with Slytherins by herself if you and I didn't come. Or something along those lines."

"Right." I resume watching for any sneaky fingers poisoning my food or Chloe's. I'll be ready for the little buggers. Oooh! Pie! Apple! Yummy! My favourite!

"Can you afford the time to chew Frannie?" Zabini asks, obviously amused at my over indulgent, slightly piggy shovelling, eating manners. I raise an eyebrow, chewing obnoxiously slow before swallowing.

"Do you want to keep your balls Zabini?"

"I'm rather attached to my balls actually. What do you have in mind?" He grins wickedly. Oh, that was so a sexual innuendo.

I smile sweetly. "What I have in mind is slicing them off with a dull knife and then putting them in a jar of pickle juice and make you watch them go all wrinkly and pruney before attaching them back to your person and having you walk around for the rest of your life with old man's balls." I sip my pumpkin juice before adding, "_If_ you call me Frannie one more time."

Pansy snorts out laughing, throwing her head back. Parkinson isn't such a bad person after all, just a little snooty sometimes and prejudiced but we'll work on that. Zabini looks rather pale right now. He shifts in his seat. I turn back to Chloe, Malfoy, and Olisa. "Is everyone enjoying their dinner? I sure am!" I take a hefty bite of pie before clinking goblets with Pansy in good cheer.

**Olisa's POV**

Well, that was an interesting development… Any who, as Pansy and Francine are laughing at Blaise, Chloe is shyly watching Draco as he continues eating. She's really nervous. Noticing her lack of eating, Draco offers her a bite of his pie. When a guy offers you his food, that's true love for you right there! Chloe blushes slightly before eating the pie and leaning her head against his shoulder. His arms wraps tightly around her shoulders. Draco presses a kiss to her forehead before reaching for his drink.

As he lifts it off the table, Chloe reaches out and presses a desperate kiss against his mouth, hindering him from drinking. They pull back after a fashion. "Are you okay Chloe? You seem tense." Draco smiles down at her in concern. Chloe smiles brightly, snuggling against him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Draco. I just like being with you." He beams down at her.

"I like being with you too sweetheart." He drains his glass before lifting her onto his lap and nuzzling her neck. I watch as Chloe's eyes turn pink, blinking back tears. I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. I wish I could stop this.

Draco raises his head to chastely kiss Chloe before a glazed fog surrounds his eyes. His smile drops. "Chloe- I don't feel so good. I'm going to sleep now." And his head promptly drops into the whipping cream bowl. Chloe raises her face and looks across the table at mine and gives me a brave smile.

"I guess the potion works!" She says cheerfully, her voice a bit louder than usual. She slips off of Draco's lap as Blaise and Pansy hoist Draco over the shoulders and out of the silent Great Hall.

**Pansy's POV**

Holy shit! Draco weighs a ton! "Can't we just dump him on the floor here?"

Blaise grunts. "That's a good idea but no." Damn him and his loyalties! He's like a friggin Hufflepuff and Gryffindor all mushed together. He disgusts me.

I glance to my right. "Oh sick!"

Blaise sighs. "What now?"

I gag to my left. "There's gum stuck to his shoe."

_Okay, so maybe one more chapter. Heehee. I'm almost done! I'm going to finish it right now actually. Just as soon as I put Tum-Tum and Kayto to bed._


	10. Chapter 10

Triple Trouble

_Disclaimer: This is the final chapter, this I know for sure! Thank you to all who have reviewed! I enjoy your comments!!! They bring a smile to my face and a giggle every time! Once again, I don't own what belongs to J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 10

**Blaise's POV**

I watch Draco wake up from unconsciousness with glee. My mate here always boasts to never being drunk which results in no hangovers. He's receiving no sympathy from this end of the stick. Or from Pansy, she's gone off to complain to Millicent how sore her back is and how she almost came into contact with squished gum.

"Aaaawww, what the hell is this?" Draco groans, rolling to his side. I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. Draco dramatically rolls again and this movement results with a solid thud on the floor. "Shit." He blearily looks up at me. "How'd you ge' in past the," He searches the air for the word. "Guard."

I grin knowingly. "The lady's not hard to get past, mate. She's easy to flatter." Draco rolls his eyes, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I was talking about Granger."

"So was I." I laugh as Draco curses under his breath, heaving himself back onto the bed.

"What the hell did I drink? Malfoys do not get drunk. Malfoys do not have hangovers."

He raises his head to my direction. "What are you doing in my room?"

I continue to smirk. "You wound me my friend. Brought you some sober up." I hold the vial up to him tantalizingly. He seizes it.

"Thank you." He gulps it down, cringing at the sour taste. I cackle at his reaction. He could've been MsGonnogal's offspring.

"It doesn't taste that bad Draco."

"Can it Blaise. I feel like… much better actually." Draco shakes his messy white blonde hair. "What time is it?"

I glance at his clock. "It is 7:30 PM on a Thursday night. You were eating dinner with the rest of humanity when you decided to drop your face into a bowl of whipped cream." He growls at me. Obviously he doesn't appreciate my narrative voice. Sigh, you try to help a fellow Slytherin out and it adds up to nothing.

Draco shrugs out of his wrinkled uniform shirt, tossing it onto the floor while walking towards the bathroom. I hear the tap running. "So, you remember what you've been up to for the past month Draco?"

"Yeah Blaise. I've come back to school and- Holy Shit!!" He pulls the door open, water dripping from his face. "I've been mooning over a Hufflepuff!!" His face is in disgusted surprise. I lift an eyebrow.

"Don't look so disgusted mate. Chloe's not exactly hideous."

"She's not my type either Blaise. Shit, why didn't you stop me?" He rakes his hands through his hair. I roll my eyes.

"After what you did to Johnson in Hufflepuff for getting between you two? I'd like to keep my Italian good looks intact thank you very much!" I rise to my feet and lean against the door jam as Draco proceeded to brush his teeth. "You still plan to take Chloe to the dance tomorrow?"

Draco spit viciously, glaring at me from his mirror. "Me, Draco Scorpion Malfoy, take a Hufflepuff to the dance?" I nod. He presses his lips together. "Hell no."

I didn't say anything. I didn't dare.

**Ginny's POV**

"Chloe, you are going to this dance with Quinn Johnson and you will have fun!" I command, planting my hands on my hips. Francine nods in agreement, straightening Olisa's hair.

Chloe sits in front of her vanity applying mascara. Her blue eyes watched me warily. "I know I'll have fun. It's just that I might run into Dra- Malfoy there and it might get awkward. You know we've been avoiding each other all day." She pushes her hair out of her face with a clip, allowing her hair to trail her back in loose waves.

Chloe's dressed in a halter baby blue dress that just meets her knees and some killer looking silver high heels.

I'm dressed in a bright yellow strapless dress that cost me most of my savings plus a bit a "borrowed" from Ron without asking. It stops above my knees and clings to me like a glove. Harry is going to be drooling all night. I've piled my red curls into a side ponytail. It's gold flats for me, high heels are my worst nightmare.

Olisa's wearing a black and silver swirled floor length dress with a rather naughty slit up her right leg. Her hair's piled on top of her head. She's out to impress Kyler, a Ravenclaw, tonight!

Luna's wearing a baby pink one-shoulder dress with ballet slippers. She's woven white ribbon through her hair into a classic bun. She looks like an angel with big blue eyes. She keeps squeezing Chloe's hand in a calming fashion.

And Francine. Well, she's way out there tonight. Her short hair is straightened and the colour she's chosen for tonight is brilliant oh my gosh it hurts the eyes yellow. She's wearing a long sleeved, figure fitting bronze dress and shoes with strings that you tie up your legs. For her, it's a pretty boring day.

"Alright, everyone ready to boogie?" Francine asks, shaking her hips suggestively. Everyone laughs. Reaching out, I link arms with her.

"Let's go scare everyone." We lead the group from Ravenclaw and out the door.

**Pansy's POV**

Ok, the dance is not half bad. Blaise is a very good dance partner and has currently swindled Francine into a dance, though by her facial expressions she isn't quite sure how… Oh wait, she just stomped on his foot and is running back to the edge of the floor. Draco on the other hand is just being moody. He's drinking the spiked punch like it was water and continues to watch Chloe dancing with Johnson.

Draco is a close friend, an ex-crush, but never the less a close friend. I do not let friends drink themselves into a miserable stupor, no matter how heavy they are. I surprise Draco by grabbing his ear. "Alright lover boy, you and I are going onto the floor. You are going to twirl me just the way you like it, and you are going to pretend you are enjoying my company."

"Pans, knock it off. I'm not in the mood-"

"Tough. I've already danced with Blaise. He's boring me. Now dance." He's dancing now, though his mind is on other matters. Oh well, I get to spin. Wheee!!!

**Quinn's POV**

Luckily if Malfoy becomes bored with glaring at me and decides to Avada me, I've got witnesses.

**Francine's POV**

If he stuns me again and kidnaps me to the floor, I won't wait for him to call me Frannie before I hex him.

**Blaise's POV**

My foot hurts.

**Chloe's POV**

After thanking Quinn with a kiss on the cheek for tonight, I immediately strip from my dress and heels and head into the shower. I set the temperature to boiling and allow the water to soak the back of my head. Quickly washing and drying, I put on my baggy grey t-shirt and boxer shorts before climbing into bed with Buggier at my side. He promptly falls asleep on the pillow beside my head.

I stroke his fat side. Draco had looked good tonight. He and Pansy looked like they were having fun. Sigh, oh well. Quinn was a lot of fun. I smile. There may be something to base a relationship on after all. With that thought, I immediately fall asleep.

I wake up to Buggier sneezing. Then I feel cold hands and strong arms lift my warm blankets off. "Ughbu!" I open one sleepy eye. "Whas going on?!" I stage whisper, resting my arms on my tummy and leaning my head against something warm and hard.

"Shhh. I'm putting you to bed." I yawn loudly.

"But I already was in bed." I weakly point, though now the dark world is spinning and I've lost my sense of direction.

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay." I snuggle into the warmth enveloping me. Buggier can look after himself.

**Draco's POV**

Sneaking out of Hufflepuff dorms was too easy. Now Olisa Shelton is standing before me with a mean looking wand.

"If you hurt Chloe in any way, I will hex you into ashes and Francine will gladly throw you into a pit full of hot raving lava." I scuttle around her, just managing to avoid a string of pink sparks flying from her wand. Who knew Olisa could be so evil?

Chloe is so small. She weighs practically nothing as I carry her through Hogwarts up to my room. I carefully seat her on my lap as I sit on my bed. She makes a soft disgruntled noise. "It ain't morning yet. I know that for a fact." Ahh, always my grumpy girl.

I smile gently. "Lift your arms up Chloe."

"Do I have to?" She reluctantly obeys. I gently slip off her grey shirt and help her into my silk dark green one. She shivers. "You better not be trying to get me naked Malfoy. Francine will freak."

I chuckle, pulling my own shirt off before lifting her to my pillows and draping my covers around us both. I'm more worried about Olisa than Francine. No one would suspect innocent, hard working Olisa Shelton of murder. "I'm not. Go to sleep now Chloe."

"Okay." She wraps an arm around my chest before promptly falling asleep. I finally close my eyes, resting my cheek against her hair.

**Chloe's POV**

Mornings are the devil's work. Birds are screeching, the sun is too bright, my shirt is too smooth to feel like cotton, my pillow keeps rising and falling. My pillow? I raise my head to find guarded grey eyes watching me. I glance at the clock. 8:00 AM. I am not a happy camper. "What are you doing in my room?" I ask grumpily, my voice still deep from sleep.

"On the contrary, you're in my room." His voice holds no grogginess but amusement. He's wide-awake and ready for action.

I lick my lips. "Okay rephrase of question. How the hell did I end up here?" I frown for a moment in thought. Ah shit. "You carried me here." I look into his emotionless grey eyes. "Why did you carry me here? I thought you drank the entire antidote."

A hand reaches out and plays with my loose hair. "You looked pretty last night. You should wear your hair down more often." Now he's procrastinating.

I rest my hands on his chest and cover them with my head, looking him square in the face. All sleepiness is gone. "Why did you carry me here last night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Stay with me patience.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"You weren't here." I pause, processing that thought.

"You couldn't sleep without me here."

He nods. "I'm also moody during the day when I'm not with you. Or so Granger, Pansy, and Blaise tell me." He continues to concentrate on twirling my hair around his finger, refusing to meet my gaze. Aaaaaaahhhhh, he misses me! Luna would love this! I smile warmly, raising a hand to his cheek and gently coaxing him to look at me.

"Draco?" His gaze finally reaches mine.

"Hmmm?"

"I wanna cuddle." Draco smiles, obliging me by wrapping one arm around my waist and the other pressed against my shoulders. He presses a kiss against my head.

"Me too." He tips my head up to kiss me on the mouth. I opt for the cheek, slapping a hand over my mouth. He pouts. "Wha's this?"

"Morning breath." Sighing impatiently, he whips my hand away from my mouth before pressing a hard, claiming kiss against my mouth. Drawing back and leaving me panting, he gives me the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Mine." He tucks my head firmly under his chin and continues to cuddle with me. Malfoys cuddle you know.

**Draco's POV**

Yeah, yeah. It's true. This Malfoy cuddles.

_Yeah! I'm all done! Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight!_


End file.
